


Space Mama

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance is really, really sick.





	Space Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for taylor-tut on tumblr :)

Lance hadn’t meant for it to get this bad without telling anyone. He was going to tell Shiro or Allura or Coran or somebody at training, but they had started sparring immediately. He could tell his hits were weaker and slower than they usually are, but his team didn’t seem to care. Allura had chastised him for letting Hunk, who often would barely fight back in fear of hurting his sparring partner, beat him. Lance just nodded blearily. 

Lance doesn’t blame Allura for not seeing that he’s sick and telling him off for it. She just doesn’t want the same thing that happened to her planet to happen to the rest of the galaxy. She knows the paladins must be at their best at all times, and Lance knows it too. He just really could not be bothered to make out the voices that are buzzing next to his ears when they’re training in the lions. He knows the team probably can’t form Voltron because of him, but he couldn’t care less because of the aching in his limbs and the swirling in his head. 

The exhaustion is one of the worst symptoms of being sick. He knows that if he doesn’t rest, Lance will just get worse and worse. So, he rests. Though it’s in the middle of training, and his team is freaking out over the comms Lance doesn’t care. He’s tired and sick, but he won’t let his team down, so he closes his eyes for just a moment, then he opens them again. His vision darkens dangerously, but he ignores it and takes the controls of Blue back into his sweating hands. For some reason, Blue’s interior is a million degrees. Who thought making the inside of the lion that shoots ice so hot was a good idea? Well, it might actually be keeping Lance safe from hypothermia, but it’s still way too hot. He never noticed the temperature before.

The buzzing of the voices on the comms is starting to get annoying, too, but he’s way too tired to decipher them, let alone reply. Blue sends waves of comfort into Lance’s mind, but it’s not enough. He still feels like crap. 

Somehow, Lance makes it through training. He stumbles from his lion, and he nearly collapses there. He’s way too tired to go to the debriefing, and it’s only mid-day. Well, mid-day for the paladins. There’s still evening training, lunch, dinner, and God only knows what else Allura will spring on them today. Lance wants to cry. 

He doesn’t listen to the debriefing. He slumps down in his chair and tries not to give away how much the light hurts his eyes. He keeps getting weird looks from Hunk, but he ignores them. Debriefing finally ends—Lance was worried that it never would—and Lance just about collapses on his bed, armor and all. 

-=-

If Hunk was worried before, he was petrified now. Allura had gathered all of the paladins up for a surprise mind-melding exercise with the headbands. Lance had been off all day, and he certainly wasn’t any better now. He had been quieter than normal during training, and he didn’t listen to the debriefing, which is weird because Lance is always thriving to be better, and debriefing lets him see his mistakes. Plus, Hunk beat Lance in sparring. 

Lance eyes the headband before hesitantly putting it onto his head. He’s feeling even worse after his minuscule nap, and the whole team will definitely feel how bad Lance feels if he doesn’t hide it. How can he hide something so big, though? He can’t, that’s how. 

Having four other people in your mind certainly doesn’t help the massive headache Lance is nursing. Not nursing, no. That’s not the right word. It’s more like a headache that’s probably going to kill Lance by making his head explode. He’s sure the other paladins can feel it by the way they wince and look around at the others in the circle. Lance throws the headband off and breathes hard.

“—nace? Buddy?” Lance can just barely see the face of Hunk, who he knows is worried out of his mind. He’s worried because of Lance.

“’M sorry,” Lance wails. He can barely keep his head up by now, and he’s tired, so, so tired.

“C’mon. Let’s go to your room.” Lance tries to nod, but it’s more like his head falls forward. Hunk picks Lance up and sets him on his feet. Lance stumbles and whines. “My head is spinning.” Then, Lance falls backward. Hunk barely manages to catch Lance, and the rest of the team scrambles up from their places on the floor. Allura and Coran enter, too. 

“What happened?” Allura demands. The team can hear the worry in her voice, and Coran is trembling slightly behind her. 

“He’s sick,” Shiro states. No one even has to touch his forehead to know. His skin is gray, and he’s not even coherent at this point. The entire team feels guilty for noticing how off he was, yet they did not say anything. 

As Hunk carries Lance to the med bay, he can feel the abnormal amount of heat coming from him. Hunk’s anxiety only heightens when the Altean thermometer beeps, and a number that’s way too far above the average temperature for humans appears. 

104.8oF

That number sends the team into chaos. Shiro gives Keith and Pidge the order to get a room temperature bath ready, Hunk starts to take off Lance’s clothes, Allura and Coran are confused, and Shiro gets the Altean equivalent of an IV ready. 

“Mamá?” Lance whispers. He grabs Hunk’s wrist.

“No, Lance, I’m not your Mamá.”

“Why not?” Lance’s voice is broken, and Hunk’s heart breaks. Before Hunk can comfort his friend, Shiro takes Lance to cool him down. As Lance disappears, Hunk hears him mumble, “Space Mamá.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
